Lovers
by XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX
Summary: It's Bankotsu's thirteenth birthday and Hiten has a special present and he thinks its time they got even closer.


This is rated M for a reason ad is guy on guyso if you don't like please don't read or report. I don't own inuyasha xxxx

* * *

><p>"All done" said Hiten as he tied the tie on Bankotsu's hair. Bankotsu looked at the perfect braid that hung to his mid-back and smiled.<p>

"Thank you Hi-Kun" he said and he turned and hugged his best friend and secret boyfriend. Hiten smirked and pressed his lips to Bankotsu's. He then pulled back and turned to the door as it opened.

"Hello Mrs. Shinichi" said Hiten and Bankotsu smiled at his mother.

"Hello Hiten, Time to go to sleep now boys" she said and they both nodded and got into Bankotsu's King size bed that was still big even with both of them in. His room was simple with just the normally bedroom things and some of Bankotsu's things scattered around the room. "Did you have a good birthday honey?"

"It was the best, thank you mum" said Bankotsu as his mother kissed him on the cheek "Mum am too old for that now"

Hiten laughed as Bankotsu blushed bright red and Bankotsu's mum rolled her eyes and walked to the door. "Okay Bankotsu, good night boys" she said turning the light off.

"Good night" they said in union and she shut the door.

Hiten waited till she was gone to get out the bed and go to his bag. Bankotsu sat up and watched him "What you doing Hi-Kun" he questioned.

"Getting your present" he replied and he brought a box shaped thing rapped in blue rapping paper over to Bankotsu's bed and got back in. "Hear"

Bankotsu took the present off him and opened it. It was a simple black square box that was used for jewelry. He opened it and inside was a silver necklace with a purple four pointed star pendent. Bankotsu's eyes widened and he turned to Hiten who was watching him.

"So" Hiten questioned and Bankotsu flung his arms around Hiten's shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"I love it Hi-Kun, its perfect" said Bankotsu as he let go.

"Am glad you like it, hear let me put it on" Hiten said as he took the necklace out the box and put it around Bankotsu's neck and clipped it. "There we go all done"

Bankotsu smiled and turned to Hiten who was staring at him intensely. "What is it Hi-Kun" he questioned and Hiten smiled.

"I think it's time" he stated and Bankotsu's brows furrowed and he tilted his head to the side.

"Time for what Hi-Kun" Bankotsu asked and Hiten pinned him to the bed.

"What do you think" purred Hiten in Bankotsu's ear and Bankotsu's eyes widened.

"B-but what if someone hears" stuttered Bankotsu as he relised what Hiten was getting at. He was scared and didn't know if it was the right time.

"They won't, you trust me don't you" Hiten purred as he started leaving wet kisses down Bankotsu's neck while he unbuttoned Bankotsu's top and ran his hand over his bear chest. Bankotsu's breath caught in his throat and he let out a moan as Hiten hit his soft spot.

He then pulled back and took his own top off and threw it to the floor with Bankotsu's. He then kissed Bankotsu's lips and his hand untied the tie on Bankotsu's pants and slipped them off of his legs. Bankotsu's eyes widened and he gasped as he felt Hiten grab his member.

Bankotsu threw his head back as Hiten stroked him and he let a strangled moan slip out of his mouth. Hiten then pressed his lips to Bankotsu's as Bankotsu moaned out his release. He then pulled away and licked his hand clean and dipped his head down to clean Bankotsu off.

With that done Hiten kicked off his own pants and licked two of his fingers and pressed them inside Bankotsu's tight entrance. Bankotsu winced at the unfamiliar act and let out a hiss of pain. "Hi-Kun that hurts" he whimpered not liking the feeling his Friend was giving him.

"It will at first" Hiten replied as he pumped his fingers in and out of Bankotsu to make him get ready for something a lot bigger. Bankotsu hissed and whimpered in pain under him and sighed when Hiten pulled his fingers out.

Hiten slipped one of Bankotsu's legs onto his shoulder and posited himself at Bankotsu entrance. "Hiten am scared" whimpered Bankotsu as he knew he was in for a lot more pain.

"Shhh, you love me don't you Bankotsu" questioned Hiten cupping Bankotsu's face with one of his hands. Scared sweet cobalt met devious lust filled scarlet.

"Yes" Bankotsu replied.

"Then trust me" Hiten purred and pecked Bankotsu's lips. "You ready"

Bankotsu nodded and Hiten pushed himself into Bankotsu's tight entrance. Bankotsu let out a cry of pain and tears streamed down his face at the penetration. Hiten hearing this stopped to let him get used to the pain and said sweet nothing's into Bankotsu's ear to get him to calm down.

"You need to relax or this is going to keep hurting" Hiten whispered in Bankotsu's ear and then started kissing down his neck. After a while Hiten felt Bankotsu relax and he pulled out and slammed back into him. He then stared a slow rhythm while kissing Bankotsu's whimpering lips. Bankotsu's nails dug into Hiten's shoulders as he started to go faster into his virgin body and more tears fell down his cheeks and he let out a soft sob.

Hiten pressed his lips to Bankotsu's as he came and pulled out. He then rapped his arms around Bankotsu and let him sob into his naked chest. "Shhh its okay now, it's over" Hiten soothed as Bankotsu fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Oh Hiten how are you" said Lara as she let Hiten in.<p>

"Am fine and you" he replied and she smiled at his good manners.

"Fine thank you" she said and he nodded.

"How's Ban-Kun feeling, still got those cramps" Hiten asked knowing full well that the reason Bankotsu couldn't get up or walk was not because of cramps but there love making four days ago.

"Yes poor thing, the day after his birthday and he gets cramps so bad he can't move without it hurting him the poor darling" she replied concerned for her youngest son.

"Why don't I go up and keep him company" asked Hiten and Lara smiled.

"That would be grate, I will bring you two up something to drink and eat soon" she replied and Hiten walked up the stairs and down a corridor to Bankotsu's room. Bankotsu looked up as his door opened.

"Hi Hi-Kun" he said and Hiten went and sat next to him.

"Hi Ban-Kun, feeling better today" Hiten replied and Bankotsu nodded.

"It doesn't hurt as much now" he said and Hiten nodded. He then rapped his arms around Bankotsu's shoulders and kissed him.

When he pulled back he smiled "Am glad you're okay"

Bankotsu smiled and cuddled up to Hiten as he sat next to him. "Thank you for the present, it was the best birthday present I got" said Bankotsu.

"Its okay, Lover"


End file.
